Just as snowshoes enable a person to walk on loose snow there is a need for some device to enable a person to walk on mud flats of tide land, on marshes and on soft arctic tundras. It is desirable that the device be collapsible into a compact package for shipping and storage.
Such a device is needed by duck hunters, the oyster industry, fishermen in the bays of Alaska and for gathering shrimp and mud clams.